Au delà des apparences
by klainessyu'zz
Summary: Draco rentre plus tôt que prévu dans son dortoire et surprend Harry torse nu ... Comment réagiriez vous à sa place ?
1. les sentiments d'Harry

Je me suis inspiré dans cette OS d'un moment de fic qui s'appelle « La voix de mon cœur » de **slythebi **que j'ai tout particulièrement aimé ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Au delà des apparences**

Harry était dans la salle de bain de son dortoir qu'il partageait avec sa Némésis. Dembeldor les avaient sanctionnés ainsi après leur énième affrontement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Eh oui, le survivant devait partager son dortoir avec l'homme qu'il était sensé haïr et fuir comme la peste.

Oui, je dit bien « sensé » car Harry avait développé, durant ses dernières années, une certaine attirance chez le jeune serpentard et ne pouvais pas le lui avouer, car il savait que le blond l'aurait repoussé ou se serait moquer de lui car Draco, lui, ne l'aimais pas, il en était certain, il le haïssait et le faisait bien comprendre au brun en le provoquant dans tout les couloirs .Mais dans leur chambre, Draco était … différent … peut-être qu'il le haïssait qu'en dehors de leur chambre, peut-être avait-il pitié de lui. Avant, si il l'aurait vu s'endormir à ses côtés, il aurait profité de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui lancer un sort ou lui faire une stupide blague de mauvais goûts, mais là, non.

Il se contentait de le regarder dormir paisiblement. Peut-être qu'il attendait le moment fatidique pour mieux pouvoir l'achever …Il le connaissait depuis maintenant 6 ans et il ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Normalement, il portait toujours son masque froid et distant que ses parents l'avait forcé à porter. Continuellement, comme une marque de fabrique des Malfoy. Harry sortait donc de sa salle de bain, un jogging pour seul vêtement. Draco était avec ses « amis » (si l'on peut appeler ses admirateurs comme tel -') dans la grande salle des Serpentards.

Donc Harry pouvait s'habiller aisément sans se soucier des regards car il avait un énorme complexe qui avait dont de lui faire perdre ses moyens et toute confiance en lui. Il mettait toujours des cols-roulés ou des écharpes, personne n'avait jamais vu son torse ou encore son corps car à à-peine 6ans, il survécu à un effroyable affrontement qui lui laissa des cicatrices sur le haut de son corps et s'arrêtant au niveau du cou et de ses épaules. Mais les plus profondes demeurent sur son cœur. Les séquelles sont aussi bien physiques que mentales pour Harry. Aux yeux de tous, il reste le survivant mais ce souvenir reste pour lui douloureux car il doit affronter tout les jours la réalité de ses blessures en se regardant dans la glace.

Depuis cet accident, Harry faisait tout pour cacher ses cicatrices en toutes circonstances et personne, pas même Ron, ni Hermione, ses meilleurs amis, ne les avaient jamais vus. Elles étaient le point faible du survivant et si Draco parvenait à les découvrir, alors elles deviendraient l'arme du serpentard pour arriver a ses fins … anéantir Harry Potter …

Désormais parfaitement propre, il s'attaquât au rangement de la chambre, une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux mouillés posée sur ses épaules dénudées. (nda : OULALAAAAHH ! *-*) Tout en chantonnant, profitant du temps libre accordé par ses professeurs pour se reposer après son entraînement de quiddich. Etant certain que nul n'irait le déranger durant ces heures de détente, et sachant que Draco resterait avec ses « amis » au moins jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, Harry ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler l'un de ses fameux cols-roulés pour cacher ses cicatrices.

Omnibulé par son rangement, il ne fit pas attention aux bruits de pas approcher des chambres avec des rires et des brides de conversations emplissant le couloir et n'entendit pas ces bruits, par la suite, s'éloigner et la porte s'ouvrir lentement … (quel suspense ! ^^)


	2. les sentiments de Draco

Draco sortait de la grande salle avec ses « amis » car tous avaient quelque choses « d'important » à faire, alors ils raccompagnèrent Draco à sa chambre plus tôt que prévu et vaquèrent tous à leur occupations respectives si « importantes ». Le blond savait qu'Harry était probablement dans leur chambre à se reposer après cet entrainement intensif de quiddich. Il ouvrit le plus délicatement la porte de peur de réveiller sa Némésis qui ne l'était pas vraiment car après avoir « emménagé » avec le survivant, au fur-et-à-mesure des jours, il avait apprit à le connaitre et commençais à le tolérer, puis l'apprécier, puis l'admirer et enfin … à l'aimer comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne auparavant. Un Malfoy se devait de garder ses sentiments et surtout à ne jamais les montrer à quiconque et encore moins un amour défendu (nda:forbitten love ^^). Draco avait essayé de l'oublier, de ne pas penser à lui à chaque instant, de ne pas rêver de lui et de ne pas fantasmer sur lui. Mais rien n'y fait, même avec toute la volonté du monde, le brun n'avait de cesse d'envahir son esprit, son âme et ses pensées. Tout avait commencer ...

**°°°°°°FLASH BACK°°°°°**

Un soir d'hiver, lorsqu'Harry dormait à point fermé, Draco s'était surprit à admirer chaque parties de son corps, ses cheveux noirs de jais indomptables et sa si jolie peau hâlée, qui selon Draco, n'allait qu'à son amour.

Harry était recroquevillé dans un coin de son lit tremblant de froid, le blond du se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras afin de le réchauffer et sentir son corps tout contre le sien. Draco avait essayé de ne rien faire et de rester de glace face à ce tableau plus que tremblant mais il ne put se résoudre à laisser son ange mourir de froid ainsi, alors, il prit la couverture de son propre lit et recouvrit le brun avec, puis alla se recoucher avec un sentiment de bonheur et d'exaltation que Draco avait l'habitude de ressentir uniquement en présence de son petit griffi. Ainsi Draco se laissa emporter par les bras de Morphée pour la première fois le sourire aux lèvres

**°°°°°°FIN DU FLASH BACK°°°°°**

Draco avait essayé de le haïr jusqu'au plus profond de lui en dehors du dortoir et il y parvenait, mais ses insultes n'étaient pas aussi transcendantes qu'auparavant. Fort heureusement personne n'en était rendu compte. Le fil de mangemort se devait de rester neutre en toutes situations. Lorsqu'il était seul avec Harry dans leur chambre, il ne pouvait lui faire du mal et encore moins renier ses sentiments. Le masque que lui avaient posé ses parents dès son plus jeune âge, Harry pouvait le fissurer et même le briser d'un simple sourire moins haineux que d'habitude et Draco ne pouvait rien y faire à part accepter les sentiments bel et bien réels qu'il ressentait pour son beau-brun.

En pénétrant dans la chambre sur la pointe dans pieds, Draco s'arrêta net après avoir fermé délicatement la porte sans avoir vérifié si Harry dormait ou pas. Le blond était resté là planter face à ce spectacle tout d'abord terrorisé puis horrifier et enfin … inquiet.

Harry, en s'apercevant de la présence de Draco et face à ce dernier, il resta tétanisé et dans l'acte fit tomber au sol la seul chose susceptible de la cacher … sa serviette de bain (XD).Ils restèrent face à face plusieurs minutes sans oser mots dire ou encore esquisser le moindre mouvement. Harry finit par sortir de sa torpeur et recula lentement jusqu'à heurter un mur et s'y laissa glisser tout le long. Le brun se retrouva recroquevillé dans un coin de leur chambre, ses genoux ramener contre son torse pour faire office de barrière et le visage enfouit dans ses bras reposant sur ses genoux. Prit de panique, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il laissa libre court à ses larmes que le survivant s'efforçais de retenir depuis des années.

A cet instant, Harry pensas : « Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? »

Devant cette scène plus qu'horrible à ses yeux, Draco se précipita vers Harry en balançant, dans la précipitation, son sac de cours et ses clés. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui de peur de se faire rejeter par Potter.

* * *

Et voila ! j'éspère que vous avez aimer ^^

très bientôt : le chapitre 3 !

il faut savoir etre patient dans la vie :)


	3. révélation

Voici le chapitre 3 tant attendu lol

désolé pour le petit moment d'attente :S j'espère juste que vous aimerez ce chapitre là ;)

BONNE LECTURE ^^

* * *

Draco étais apeuré de voir l'homme de ses rêves, de sa vie et de ses pensés aussi vulnérable et horrifié. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est qu'Harry avait le torse recouvert d'un bleu qui recouvrait la totalité de son abdomen et des tas de cicatrices ayant l'air toutes aussi douloureuses les unes que les autres. Harry ne devait pas s'en faire … Draco trouvait qu'il était magnifique ainsi, même avec ses imperfections. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi le brun portait tout le temps des cols-roulés, ne ce baignait jamais dans le lac de Poudlard (au grand damne du serpentard) et dormais même avec des cols-roulés comme pyjamas. Il ne supportait pas de voir son amour souffrir ainsi, son cœur se serrait tellement dans sa poitrine qu'il semblait suffoquer à chaque sanglots d'Harry. Le griffondor était si beau, recroquevillé dans le coin de leur chambre, rien à faire Draco fut contraint d'admettre que désormais il était devenu accro de sa Némésis et que la souffrance de ce dernier demeurera à jamais celle du blond. Draco se sentit tout d'un coup offensé en constatant de par sa réaction, malgré leur récente complicité, Harry ne lui faisait pas assez confiance et s'en voulais aussi d'une part pour ne pas avoir remarqué le malaise d'Harry vis-à-vis de son corps.

Harry finit par relever la tête et Draco planta ses deux onyx dans ceux émeraude d'Harry. Leur échange durât quelques secondes qui suffirent à Harry pour voir dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis de l'amour et de la compassion. Et suffirent à Draco pour voir dans les yeux du survivant de la tristesse, de la honte et de l'abandon. Draco, après cet échange, s'approcha un peu plus du survivant et le pris simplement, tendrement (nda : et tout les autre mots en « en » ^^) dans ses bras. Il le ramena vers lui et caressât son dos lentement traçant des arabesques de façon à le rassurer et le détendre. A l'instant même où il commençât ses caresses, Draco sentit contre lui son amour lâcher prise et se lover contre lui, sans dire un mot, dans ses bras. Harry, enivré par l'odeur et l'étreinte de son chéri, enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son désormais protecteur emporté par son effluve et sa chaleur. Le blond séchât de son pouce, les perles salés qui ne cessaient de sillonner le visage de son sucre d'orge, effleura son front de ses lèvres et le serrât dans ses bras d'une étreinte forte et douce à la fois pour lui manifester tout l'amour, la possessivité et la tendresse que ressentait Draco pour son aimé.

Après quelques minutes passés à s'enlacer, Draco détachât lentement ses bras mais ne le délaissa pas pour autant. Il fit glisser sa main droite sur la mâchoire d'Harry pour aller se loger sous sont menton dans le but de relever son visage et replonger dans cet océan émeraude sitôt devenu brillant.

« Pourquoi ne me les as-tu pas montrés avant ? » Dit Draco d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante et , face au silence du brun commença à regretter ses dires mais remarquant le désarroi apparaitre sur le visage de son interlocuteur, Harry prit enfin la parole :

« Je ne les ais montrés à personne. Tu n'étais censé rentrer que dans une bonne heure et loin de moi était l'aidée de te les dévoilées … J'allais mettre un t-shirt un peut avant que tu ne rentre afin que jamais tu ne découvre mon horrible corps que je tante de dissimulé à longueur de temps, notamment en allant prendre ma douche dans ma chambre après les entrainements de quiddich au lieu de la prendre avec mes amis, ou encore en prétextant avoir autre chose à faire lorsque tout le château part se baigner dans le lac tiède en plein été … »

Harry avait tout dit d'une seule traite les yeux fermés fuyant le regard de Draco qu'il savait plein de reproches. Après son long monologue, il prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête, pour affronter le regard tant redouter du serpentard.

Mais à son plus grand étonnement, les yeux de Draco étaient emplis de tendresse, de chaleur et de compréhension. Il fut captivé par son regard et dévia le sien pour admirer son si beau visage ainsi que chacun de ses détails et il y décelât une lueur inconnu que Draco laissait paraître que lorsqu'il regardait son griffi dormir. Le blond resserrât son étreinte pour intimer Harry à se livrer à lui pour qu'il puisse se décharger du poids de son lourd secret.

« …ces cicatrices m'ont empêché de grandir comme un enfant normal. Aujourd'hui c'est toujours le cas … Je t'en pris Draco pour l'amour de Merlin, ne raconte ça à personne, pas même à tes amis … »

« Harry, désormais tu peut me faire confiance, je te promet sur Merlin que je ne dirait pas un seul mot de se que tu viens de me confier car je tien à toi et ce secret ne doit être dévoilé aux yeux des autres élèves seulement par toi et par toi seul, lorsque tu te sentiras prêt à enfin affronter le regard des autre, alors, tu le ferra toi même. Tes cicatrices ne devraient pas te gâcher la vie à se point là, tu devrais apprendre à vivre avec. Tu sais, je n'ai pas mal réagit quand je les ai vues car elles te rendent plus beau encore que tu ne l'ais déjà, et crois moi… je ne pensais pas que se soit possible … tu es magnifique, il faut que tu le sache Harry et que tu en prennes continence. Tu ne te rends pas compte des efforts que je fournis pour ne pas assassiner ces filles et ces garçons qui te regardent avec un sourire niai sur le visage quand tu passes à côté d'eux, crois moi, je peux te dire que ça me met dans tout mes états. Et ce n'est pas tes cicatrices qui changerons ça.»Le serpentard fit une pose durant laquelle il sourit au survivant puis reprit :

« Me battre avec toi dans les couloirs devient de plus en plus dur, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, au contraire, j'aimerais à l'inverse te protéger. La nuit lorsque tu dors, je ne peux que fondre devant ton corps si vulnérable et pourtant si tentant, je ne rêve que de toi et de pouvoir un jour pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. »Les larmes commençaient à rouler sous ses joues et cassât à jamais son masque. Il avait dit tout ça en regardant Harry dans les yeux comme pour appuyer chaque mot sortant de sa bouche. Harry le regardait fixement sans baisser une seule foi le regard. Draco venait-il de lui avouer tout ses sentiments ?

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

le chapitre 4 très bientôt !

cher lecteurs, je n'ai qu'un mot à vous dire : Patience :p

GROSS BIZZOUSSS :D

jessyu'zz


	4. je t'aime

Donc voilà mon quatrième chapitre tant attendu lol

vous m'en direz des nouvelles ^^

bonne lecture :)

* * *

C'était sans espoirs. Sans pouvoir dire, ni faire quoi que se soit, les sentiments de Harry commençaient à le submerger et il tombait complètement et irrémédiablement amoureux du blond larmoyant en face de lui et ne se sentait plus capable de le lui cacher ainsi indéfiniment. Le brun plongeât et se noyât incontestablement dans l'océan gris argenté de son serpentard qui paraissait inquiet et attendris. Il y détecta presque même … de l'amour … ?

Harry se senti défaillir face à se regard et senti la chaleur lui monter aux joue, rivalisant presque avec un flamant rose. Mais il ne voulait être sauvé de la noyade sous aucuns prétextes. Continuant à fixer son amour, ils Voulaient rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

Harry se rendit vite compte que cette chaleur dans ses joues était vicieusement redescendue dans son bas ventre. Son pantalon devenait de plus en plus étroit lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Sachant que Harry, lui, était torse nu et que Draco lui caressait tendrement et presque possessivement le bas du dos d'une main et les omoplates de l'autre, leur donnant des frissons à tout les deux, ça ne faisait qu'encourager sa virilité à se tendre d'avantage.

Harry, n'y tenant plus, coupât cour à ses nombreuses réflexions et cogitations puis s'approchât très lentement de Draco, de façon à lui laisser le choix de se reculer au moment où il le voulait.

Mais contrairement à ce que Harry pensait, Draco ne s'éloignât pas, au contraire, il se rapprochât plus encore, aussi lentement, ne lâchant pas pour autant le griffondor des yeux.

Leur souffle se bloquèrent en même temps que leur lèvres s'effleurèrent, ils restèrent ainsi immobiles savourant leur proximité, la chaleur de l'autre et sa douceur jusqu'à ce que Harry exerce une petite pression qui suffit à Draco pour entamer un baiser emplit d'amour et de passion.

Mais tout deux voulant plus, Draco insinuât donc sa langue à la frontière des lèvres de Harry demandant ainsi la permission à Harry qui autorisât volontiers son Serpentard à y entrer entamant de ce fait un balais expert, passionné, tendre, calme, et dépourvu d'agressivité. Draco caressât plus ardemment le dos d'Harry ce qui eu pour effet de décrocher un gémissement à ce dernier qui s'évanouit dans la gorge de Draco qui le fit gémir à son tour.

Le blond se sentait dépendant du griffondor et aimait plutôt ce sentiment de pur relâchement en présence de la personne qu'il aimait réellement.

Draco détachât lentement ses lèvres de celles d'Harry ne défaisant pas leur étreinte protectrice pour autant et colla son front à ce dernier, ne voulant pas percer cette bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugier, mettant un terme à leur baiser passionnel et arrachant un gémissement de frustration de la part des deux jeunes sorciers.

« Je t'aime, Harry » Déclarât Draco dont les larmes menaçaient de couler incontrôlablement le long de ses joues encore rosies par la chaleur, l'amour et le stresse que le corps d'Harry lui procurait.

« Je t'aime plus encore, Draco… » Sanglotât Harry qui lui n'avait rien fait pour lutter contre ses larmes.

Sur ce, leur baiser repris plus chastement et tombant de fatigue, ils allèrent tout deux dans le lit du serpentard, enlacés dans les bras l'uns de l'autre, quelques baisers brulants par ci, par là.

Harry avait enfouit son visage dans le cou de son protecteur et avait caché son torse en se plaquant contre celui ce Draco, tout de même encore assez complexé à l'idée d'être torse nu…

Draco caressait de sa main les cheveux mal ordonnés de son griffi et entourait de son bras le dos chaud d'Harry soulevé par sa respiration régulière et quelques sanglots persistants. Draco se sentait enfin bien et à sa place, humant la douce effluve de l'homme qu'il aime et qu'il à toujours aimer.

« J'ai enfin réussit à lui avouer mes sentiments, enfin ! » se dit Draco en sombrant paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée le sourire aux lèvres.

**Fin**

* * *

****Voilà, c'est une histoire qui se termine, ma fois, plutôt bien !

j'espère juste que vous avez aimé ce dernier chapitre très ... guimauve...

merci d'avoir lut mes deuxième fiction bizouss à vous mes lecteurs chéris 3

à bientôt ;)


End file.
